


savior.

by AquaWolfGirl



Series: Aqua's One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Romance, i genuinely have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blind date goes horribly, horribly wrong, Rey's looking for any reason to escape. Luckily, help comes in the form of a phone call and adorably awkward waiter. Has one non-con element that is quickly remedied. Don't kiss strangers, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	savior.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it?? There is one NON-CON element but it's remedied fairly quickly. If you're uncomfortable with it, please hit that back button right now. I know kissing strangers isn't exactly a good idea, but neither is turning to the Dark Side so...

She hadn’t even made it through appetizers. 

Rey resists the urge to gag as the redheaded man across from her goes into another detailed description of some heroic thing that he did. She’d heard at least four so far, and whenever she opened her mouth to ask something or talk about herself, he’d gone right over her. And every time her eyes wandered elsewhere, to anything else aside from his pale face, he demanded her attention right back on him. 

She’s all polite smiles and folded hands and crossed legs, but she’s internally debating whether or not to see if the bathroom has a window leading outside.  
She reaches for another piece of bread, intent on eating as much as possible so she doesn’t go hungry if she decides to escape and skip the meal. 

By the start of the 5th apparently godly achievement, she makes her decision, finishing her bite of bread and taking one last sip of her drink. She opens her mouth to excuse herself, reaching down for her purse – 

And thanks every single deity she can recall off the top of her head when her phone starts ringing. She excuses herself quickly, pulling her phone from her purse and frowning at the number. It’s not one she recognizes, but she isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She swipes on it anyway, desperate for a reason to leave. 

“Hello?” she asks, mouthing ‘sorry’ at her blind date but not really meaning it. 

“If you don’t want him to talk both of your ears off, you will leave the restaurant and meet me around the corner, to the right. Your story is that your roommate locked himself out of the apartment and he can hear your cat hurt inside.” 

“Oh my God,” she mutters, frowning and playing the part of concerned roommate perfectly, in her opinion. It’s not a voice she recognizes, deeper than Finn’s or Poe’s, but she stands anyway. “I’ll be right there, okay? I’ll get it, don’t worry.” 

She can hear a bit of mirth in the man’s voice as he says, “I won't.” 

So her savior is snarky. She resists the urge to roll her eyes in favor of turning the mouthpiece away from her lips, turning towards her date – Hux, was that his name? - and giving him the most apologetic look she can manage. 

“I’m so sorry, my roommate locked himself out of the house and he thinks our cat’s injured inside,” she lies easily, grabbing her purse and coat from the back of the chair. 

Her date makes a face like he’s just touched a piece of wet food in a sink, reaching towards her and covering her tan hand with one of his paper-pale ones. “Can’t he wait? We were having a lovely discussion.” 

She puts in the best smile she can muster and shakes her head, pulling away from him. “I’m so, so sorry,” she says as she tugs her coat over the nice dress she’s wearing. She’d actually put in effort for this date, and look where it got her? She pulls a twenty out of her wallet and sets it down. “Here – for the drinks,” she tells him, giving him half of a wave before she’s rushing out of there and into the freezing February air before he can get up and follow her. As soon as she’s outside she tugs her coat on, pulling the collar up around her neck to shield her from the harsh wind.

She shudders, her legs bare against the air as she turns right and moves down the street. She’d even worn heels for the date - her only pair, rarely worn - and they click against the sidewalk as she hurries towards the designated meeting place of her guardian angel. She can see him, a dark figure under a streetlamp, leaning against the pole. He looks like a pole himself, tall and slender. She steps towards him, slowing her pace as she gets closer. She pulls her coat closed with her hands, suspecting that perhaps this wasn’t the best idea. 

But anyone who saved her from that hell of a date couldn’t be too bad of a person, right? 

“Thank you,” she says, once she gets close enough. The wind’s harsh between the two streets, and she shivers slightly. 

“… you’re welcome.” He pushes off of the pole and makes his way towards her, and she recognizes the uniform immediately. It’s the same one their waiter had, a white button down shirt and burgundy tie with black pants. This calms her for some reason - so he wasn't just some complete stranger who saw her struggling through the window of the restaurant - and she notices the thick calf-length black coat he has on, leather gloves on his hands. She moves her eyes upward, and smiles shyly up at him.

So his glasses are a bit nerdy, his ears a bit too big, his nose a bit too long, and his hair a bit too wild after being whipped about by the winter wind, but he’s infinitely more attractive than the man she’d just left at the table, if only by his consideration of her sanity alone.

“How did you get my number?” she asks, curious and slightly concerned. 

He shrugs his broad shoulders. “You gave your number for the reservation. It took a bit to bribe the hostess into giving it to me, but I got it. Just in time too, it seems.” His voice is deep and warm, and she bites her lip as she looks him up and down once more. 

He stills beneath her gaze, and she raises her eyebrow when she returns to his face. “And you saved me because…?” 

“Because Hux is an asshole who’s in there with a new girl every week, and I’ve had enough of his shit,” the man replies, a bit angrily. She blinks in surprise, clutching her coat closer to her as the wind starts up again.

“Oh,” she says. It’s quiet, and she’s suddenly very glad that she didn’t stay very much longer. A new girl - every week?

“Yeah,” he replies simply, and stands there in silence. 

She nods. “Yeah,” she repeats. Then she coughs softly. “Well, thank you.” 

“Again, you’re welcome.” 

She’s about to turn and walk back towards her car when a hand grabs her wrist and tugs her back. Her eyes widen as full lips descend on hers, and a hand slips into her coat to hold her waist. She can feel him bending slightly over her as if to hide her, can feel his arms wrapping around her. Then she’s suddenly being turned to the side, pushed up against the pole. She can feel the cold metal against her back through her coat. 

She’s shocked still, and starts to struggle after a moment, heel digging right into the soft material of the top of his sneakers in an attempt to hurt him. She can hear his grunt of pain, and the hand on her waist retreats. He pulls back, barely, to hiss urgently, “Just go with it, please,” his lips brushing hers as he speaks. And then he’s kissing her again. She’s frozen, but after a moment kisses back - she can’t remember the last time she’d been kissed this deeply or, well, desperately. She tentatively reaches one hand up to tangle in his long hair, keening up against him when he nips at her lower lip. His body’s warm against hers, and he manages to shield her from the harsh wind at least a little bit. He doesn't strike her to be the kind of man who just randomly kisses girls for the hell of it - that man was back in the restaurant she'd just run from, fortunately. So she goes with it, kissing him back almost as desperately as he was kissing her.

She suddenly understands when there’s a scoff from the right of them, the sound causing her to feel like ice was just poured down the back of her dress. And then there comes a purposeful splash in one of the puddles leftover from the melted snow. She feels cold water splash up, hitting the lower half of her bare leg, and resists the urge to yelp against her savior’s lips. “Get a room,” Hux snarls, and she presses herself a bit closer to her savior just out of spite for the red-headed asshole.

She almost hates it when he pulls back, and feels a bit of pride as she notices just how kiss-swollen his lips are. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, breath forming a cloud between them. “I saw you turning that way and -“

She pulls back enough to straighten her dress, pull it down back to where it was supposed to be. It had ridden up a good few inches during the encounter, and she should be embarrassed by it, but she's really not. “It’s fine,” she assures him. “Thanks. Again.” 

“You’re welcome.” His glasses are slightly askew and fogged up from the sudden temperature difference. The sight makes her a bit giddy.

She looks over his shoulder for any sign of her ex-date. “He’s gone?” 

“Back to Hell, where I’m pretty sure he came from,” he mutters, turning to check but keeping her in his arms, and she finds herself grinning despite everything. 

He seems to realize that he’s still holding onto her, and pulls back immediately. She’s left feeling cold, standing there against the pole. “I’m sorry,” he starts. “I know I did that without your consent, and you have every reason to slap me across the face right now, or jam your heel into my foot or kick my shins or something. I’d encourage it, even.” He holds his large, pale hands up in the universal ’surrender’ signal, obviously offering himself to her. 

She has no doubt that Hux would’ve taken her lips without asking, and the idea of him apologizing afterwards has her scoffing in disbelief, and so she just smiles and shakes her head. She steps closer to him, hands pressing against his chest. She can feel the heat of his skin through the thin dress shirt, and slides her palms up. She links her fingers as her arms move around his neck. “You know - you saved me twice, and I’m sure you know my name since you got my phone number from the reservation. But I never got yours.” She tilts her head in what she thinks is a seductive, sexy way. She’s not entirely sure it works, but the man beneath her hands looks shocked anyway, so she must’ve done something right.

“Ben,” he offers, with a little hesitation, staring down at her. The intensity of his gaze is almost unnerving, and she offers him a smile.

“Ben.” She tries it on her tongue. It’s a simple name, one syllable and plain, but it’s a nice name nonetheless. “Well, Ben, I know of a little Italian place around the corner that makes really really good cannolis?” she offers. “Or they also have gelato, if that’s more your thing. Though I doubt gelato would be good in this weather.” 

He’s silent for a moment, before turning and offering his arm to her. “If they have espresso, I’m in.” 

She takes it gladly, huddling close to him to shield herself from the wind. 

She smiles to herself when his arm moves from between them to around her, tugging her into his side.


End file.
